Don't Walk Away
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: Her family was killed and she forgot all of those who she once knew until she moves back 12 years later. What happens if the biggest player and her old friend sets his eyes on her? KaiOC, TalaOC, RayOC Ratings may go up!FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Lives"

Lives. They're so complicated and fascinating that you want to find out more about one another's life. It could take years or perhaps just a few hours, but no one will truly know the full extent of a life besides their own. That's what Sandra Hanson had learned when her whole family was killed when she was spending the night with a friend.

(Flashback)

A knock on the door woke up the young woman of 22. She slipped on her robe and slippers and went to answer it. "Yes? How may I help you?"

A policeman looked sadly at her. He bowed his head and took off his hat. "Is there a Miss Hanson here? I'm afraid that I've got terrible news."

"Oh yes. She and my son are sleeping right now. What's going on."

"Mrs. Hiwatari?" The woman nodded and then the police officer sighed. "Miss Hanson's parents were killed along with their other daughter Felicia. In one week Miss Hanson will have to be placed with her aunt Sarah."

Mrs. Hiwatari covered her mouth with her hand and gasped in shock. "Did they catch the killer? How were they killed?"

"Yes they caught the killer. His name was Will Maney, age 43. I don't think that you would want to know how they were killed. You might want to explain things to things to Miss Hanson when she wakes up okay? She's only 4 I do believe. Good day Mrs. Hiwatari and good luck." The officer put his hat back on and turned around.

Mrs. Hiwatari was about to close the door when something that the officer said stopped her for a moment. "Miss Hanson inherited all of their fortune by the way because we could not find the will. If I were you I'd protect this child. She's worth millions now."

(End Flashback)

Sandra sighed as the memories swept over her like water on silk. The next morning when she had woken up she saw Mrs. Hiwatari crying with Mr. Hiwatari holding her and looking very sad. She asked what was going on and when they told her she couldn't believe her ears. That had been 12 years ago and she was living with her aunt now. She lived in a huge mansion but every once in a while because of her aunts work she had to move but for once after talking with each other her aunt had decided to let her live in one place for once.

Sandra pulled her black hair up into a messy ponytail as she unpacked some more of her stuff. After she had it all finished she looked around the room that she was to call hers finally. It had been such a long time since she could actually say that and mean it. The room was large with dark royal blue walls and a high ceiling which was a light gray. Her bed was leaned up against the wall in the middle of the room. It had blue covers and sheets with black and silver pillows. Her black dresser was near her new walk in closet which was filled with clothes that she basically had no use.

Sandra sighed she'd look through it and get rid of some things later. Her eyes caught her black desk which had her favorite blue laptop on it. She looked around some more and found that she forgot to unpack her stereo and all of her CD's. She walked outside to the moving truck and got the boxes she was missing. She traveled back up the stairs to her room and unpacked them as well. **((A/N: You can already guess by the way that her favorite colors are black, blue, and gray or silver.))**

After a while she went down to eat and then went online for a while. She created an MSN account and some people popped up to say hi.

**I am the ruler of the world says:** Hi! What's your name?

**It's funny to see you wither in pain says:** _Why should I tell you my name? You haven't given me your name. That and we just met._

**I am the ruler of the world says:** Good point. I guess we could skip the introductions but I guess I could tell you my name.

**It's funny to see you wither in pain says:** -_raises eyebrow- and why would you want to do that?_

**I am the ruler of the world says:** Because I can? Anyway the names Tala and I'm glad to meet cha!

**It's funny to see you wither in pain says:** _And I'm glad to be going. See ya later._

**I am the ruler of the world says:** -face faults- hey! I'm hurt! -places hand over where heart is- you truly hurt me! -tear tear starts to cry-

**It's funny to watch you wither in pain says:** _Poor baby...I'll see you tomorrow if I survive my new school. See ya!_

**It's funny to watch you wither in pain has signed off.**

Sandra went to her bathroom after that and got changed into her pajamas that consisted of a blue spaghetti strap shirt and black bottoms. She got out and snuggled into her covers before turning out the light. The next day she was supposed to go to her new school. Riverview High was what it was called and her aunt Sarah almost had a heart attack when she found out that it was public and not private like she had wanted but after some convincing from Sandra she had reluctantly accepted to let her go. Lucky thing for Sandra was that she didn't have to where a stupid uniform. At all her old schools she had to wear one and she was highly annoyed when her last school showed her their pink ones.

Sandra frowned at the memory and snuggled deeper into her pillows.

* * *

The next morning Sandra got up at 6:30 to get ready for her first day of school at Riverview High. She crawled out of bed and took a shower. After she got dressed she went down t be met with the smell of breakfast. She quietly sat down to enjoy her meal of bacon, eggs, and toast. 

"Sandra dear, it's time to be getting ready for school. Do you want us to drop you off or do you wish to drive?" Sandra's butler Kyo asked.

Sandra put her plate in the sink before turning to him. "I think I will go. I wouldn't want to cause any problems at the school."

"Of course, which one do you wish to drive? I will have it get ready for you."

"You know what? You decide for me okay? I'm a little slow this morning because I didn't get to bed until late last night."

"Does the black Ferrari sound good to you?"

"Figures that you'd choose my favorite car." Sandra smiled.

"Of course so shall I get it ready for you? Here is your backpack." Kyo handed her a black backpack.

"Thanks very much and yes, please get the car ready. I will be right back okay?"

"Yes Miss Hanson." Kyo bowed and then left to get her car ready.

Sandra made her way back up to her room and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get some more books, pens, and pencils for school. She went back down and saw that her Ferrari had a new paint job so it was sleek than it was. She mentally thanked the mechanic. She thanked Kyo once more before getting into her car and driving off towards school. It was another 15 minutes till she got to her destination so she put in her Kelly Clarkson CD and cranked up the volume.

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone.

You're dedicated you took the time.  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you been gone.

And all you ever heard me say  
Was how I pictured me with you  
That's all you ever heard me say  
But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you

Now I get what I want  
Since you been gone  
How can I put it you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone  
How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way  
Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on

Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again, and again, and again, and again!

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah

Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on

Yeah yeah  
thanks to you  
You should know  
I get what I want

Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

The song ended and the school came into view. She parked in the parking lot where lots of students were mingling and oggling her car. She got her back pack and locked the doors before slinging on her bag and walking to the office with her hands in her pockets. She hated the first day of school.

* * *

**Untoachable** here and here is my new story! Well the first chapter anyway lol. Okay I'm still needing some more **OC's** from you all for **Ray and Tala**. Please send them to me! **REVIEW** and tell me what you think so far of my story! Thankies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Pressure"

Sandra was walking down the halls trying to find the office. After a while she found it. The door, and many other places, had grafitti on it so it was hard to find. She walked inside and was met with by a woman around her 30's. She had short dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a pair of slacks and a blue worksuit; she was sorting through some papers. Sandra gave a small cough to make her pressence known and the woman looked up.

"Hello, I am the secretary for Riverview High, how may I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Sandra and I'm new here. I was wondering ifI could have my timetable please?" Sandra asked politely.

The woman smiled. "Of course, but I'll also need your last name."

Sandra took a deep breath before answering. "Hanson. Sandra Hanson."

"Sandra Hanson! **THE** Sandra Hanson!" the secretary went wide eyed when Sandra nodded.

Suddenly the principle came on the speakers for the morning anoncements. "Good morning students. Today will be a half day for everyone considering Mrs.Huckle, the lunch lady, had a terrible accident and I told her that we-- Ms. Alexander what is the meaning of th-- Sandra Hanson is here! Excuse me...will all teachers and students please report to the auditorium at this time? Thank you."

Sandra mentally sighed. She should've expected something like this. She was being pushed by both the principle and the secretary towards the auditorium doors. When they stepped into the room Sandra groaned. Every student and teacher were starring at her. The principle dragged a now struggling Sandra to the stage.

"Students I am pleased to annouance that Sandra Hanson has decided out of the many schools in the country to attend our very own Riverview High!"

* * *

Kai Hiwatari looked at the girl who was glaring at Mr. Dickinson's back and smirked. She was beautiful from his perspective. She was probably around 5'6". She had a slender figure with curves in all the right places. Black hair down to about the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, two full pink lips, and a small nose. She wore a pair of black cargos, a blue camouflage shirt that was tight-fitting, black fingerless gloves, white tennis shoes, and he could plainly see various piercings.

"Miss Hanson would you like to say anything?"

Kai focused his attention on her as she stepped up to the mike and took a deep breath.

"I hate you all." was what came out of her mouth.

She then grabbed her bag from Ms. Alexander who had somehow got her bag and walked down the middle aisle before exiting. Everyone was staring at the door with wide eyes. Kai's smirk turned into a small grin. He was going to have fun with this girl who had somehow got his interest.

* * *

Sandra walked down the halls until she was outside. She took out her silver cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kyo? I'm coming home righ now. The principle decided to introduce me to the whole school. Yes please, I'll have some fruit and a salad. Thank you." she hung up and dragged her keys out of her pocket and went to her car. Kelly Clarkson blasted once again as she started her car and drove off towards home.

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting...

Cause there are these night when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
You close to me

Are you listening?  
Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down

Find me  
I'm lost inside this crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
I used to be scared of

Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
With no one to talk to and

No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me

I'm lost inside this crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand

(can you hear me?)  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got

Can you hear me?  
Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down

Find me  
I'm lost inside this crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?

Sandra parked the Ferrari inside the gates of her home and walked towards the 3 story manion. Kyo met her in the hall.

"Miss Sandra your fruit and salad are on the table and I also had your bike washed. I know you'd probably like to go out later." he bowed before her.

Sandra blinked before chuckling. "You know me too well, sometimes it scares me."

She smiled lightly at him before going into the dining room to eat her lunch.

"Oh and Miss? Mrs. Katherine Hiwatari called and asked me to ask you if you would go to a get together at her house."

Sandra though a moment. "Call her back and say that I'll be over next week Monday."

"Yes Miss Sandra. Right away." Kyo left to do as was told as Sandra ate her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Some friends?"

The next morning when Sandra walked into the school she was surprised to see everyone ignoring her or they just didn't realize that she was there. She walked into the office and saw that the secretary had fury in herr eyes but that didn't stop Sandra from getting her timetable and locker combination. She exited the room and started looking for her locker. Everyone had gone into class which she was thankful for. She walked around the corner stioll looking for her locker when...

* * *

Kai walked out of his car and started walking towards the school. His friend Tala was right beside him talking about this girl he met on the internet.

"She seems like a cool girl to hang around with." Kai smirked.

"Yeah but don't do anything! She's like my sister." he grinned.

"Did she even give you her name?"

"It took some convincing but you won't believe who she is! Sandra Hanson!"

"Oh that's right you were sick yesterday. Sandra Hanson goes to this school now." Kai opened his locker.

"You're kidding me? Dude it's my lucky year!" Tala punched the air with his fist.

"Yeah, yeah. Before I forget Lauren said she wanted to see you before class."

"Oh well then I had better go. See you later in class." Tala waved as he walked into a classroom.

Kai chuckled at his friend and continued to put things in his bag when something or rather someone crashed into him and they both fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he yelled as he got up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Kai looked down to see Sandra. Today she wore a pair of dark purple cargo's, a white shirt that said 'I'm 99.9 chaotic, .1 good girl' in silver cursive, her black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black skator boy shoes. Lip gloss adorned her lips, black eyeliner on her eyes, and silver eyeshadow on her eyelids. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with two strands framing her face. Kai could see now that she had five peircings in her right ear, 3 in her left, her tongue peirced, and her belly button peirced.

"Are you okay?" Sandra asked him.

* * *

Sandra looked the boy over. Two toned gray hair, cold eyes, and two shark fins on both his cheeks.H wore black cargos, a blood red shirtwith a black longsleeved shirt underneath, and black skator boy shoes. The red shirt read 'Turn me on baby! Turn me on!' He had a piercing in his left eyebrow and one on his bottom lip. He looked to be about 6'1" and had a muscular composure but not to muscular. **((A/N: Does that make sense?)) **

Sandra snapped back to her sences when he replied.

* * *

"Yeah I'm okay." Kai shrugged and held out a hand for her to take.

Sandra grasped it and he pulled her up. "Yeah, thanks..."

"No problem. Names Kai." he shook her hand.

"Sandra, but I 'm pretty sure you already knew that." she sighed and picked up her timetable from off the floor.

"Do you need help with something?"

"Um...yeah, where's locker #382?"

"382? That's right next to mine." Kai walked back a few steps and stopped. "What's your combination?"

Sandra looked down at the paper. "15-03-40."

Kai fiddled with the knob and then it opened freely. "There ya go." he watched as she put things in it, then closed it with a snap of her wrist. "What do you have?"

"Um... English I, Earth Science, Math, lunch, gym, and then study hall." she looked at her timetable again.

"Cool, you're in all of my classes. You want me to show you to first period?" Kai offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Sandra looked at him.

'No!' "Sure unless of course you don't want me to help you..."

"No it's okay I just didn't expect anyone to offer me some help after what I did yesterday."

"Some of the teachers and students are pissed but others have got to congradulate you. Mr. Dickinson was getting on everyone's nerves."

Sandra laughed a little. "What else do you expect from a principle?"

"A lot." Kai grinned sheepishly.

Kai and Sandra became quick friends and he introduced her to his friends Tala and Ray. When all 4 of them walked down the halls together, Sandra got seething looks from all the girls. She was hanging around with the coolest, hottest, and not to mention the biggest players in the school.

"Sandra? We'd like you to meet two of our other friends. This is Mariah Wong and Tiana McGrey. Both of them are cheerleaders." Ray explained.

'Uh...oh...I've always had issues with cheerleaders...' Sandra thought as she shook both their hands.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Me again and just saying _REVIEW_! Oh and I still need _OC's for Tala and Ray_. Kai's a little out of character but don't worry I'll fix it soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Saving the Others...From Being Drunk?"

BRING! BRING! BRI--

"Hello? Hanson residence. I'm sorry Miss Mariah, Miss Sandra is not here. I do believe she's out for a walk..."

* * *

The wind rippled through her hair as she sped down the road on her bike. Sandra stopped at a red light before speading down another road on her left. Her bike made a screaching noise as she stopped in front of 6 people. 

"Who're you!" Tala gaped.

Sandra removed her helmet and grinned. "Surprised to see me?"

Tala, Mariah, Ray, Kai, Tiana, and Sandra's new friend Minako (Mina) gaped at her.

"...what? Is there something on my face?" Sandra frowned at them and went to look in her bike mirror.

"Um...Seadra? This model isn't even out yet for another year!" Mina finally spoke.

"Mi Mi... don't you remember? I'm friends with Yokito Uemaro! He sends me new cars and bikes. Sandra sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah... hehe, I forgot." Mina scratched the back of her head in embarrasement as everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Jeez Mi, you're as bad as Tyson." Mariah commented.

"Hey! I'm not like my cousin! I'm cuter." Mina grinned.

"Actually Mi Mi you do act like him." Tiana and Ray entered.

"I resent that." Mina started to pout.

Sandra started to laugh. "Will this make you feel better?" Sandra gave her helmet to Mina and then led her to the bike. "Happy birthday!"

"Y-y-you remember! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mina hugged Sandra. "Thank you so much Seadra!"

"Your welcome! I can't breathe! Minako!" Sandra was gasping for air when Mina was pulled off by Tala and Kai. "Air! I can breathe again! Oh sweet air! You shall never leave my lungs again!" Sandra said dramatically.

Everyone laughed until Kai had to break it up by reminding them why they were there. Sandra looked at an old looking building. She saw that the windows were all different colors and a huge sign on the roof that said, 'Inner Deamon' glowed against the night.

"So this is the club?" Sandra asked as they all got in line.

Yeah, Kai's family owns the place so we can all get in for free!" Mariah screamed in excitement as they all passed everyone and got in.

Sandra and Tiana went straight over to a free table; Kai, Tala, and Mina went over to the bar; and Ray and Mariah went to the dance floor and started dancing.

"That was so nice of you to give that bike to Mina for her birthday!" Tiana smiled at Sandra. "Personally I think it was better than the charm bracelet I got her. I don't think she even likes it." Tiana sighed.

"You mean the charm bracelet she's showing Tala?" Sandra nodded toward Mina who was now showing the bracelet on her wrist to everyone in the club. "I think she likes it, don't yu?" Sandra said as Mina laughed happily. Sandra turned back to Tiana to see that she was somewher else in her own world whil looking at a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Sandra smirked as Tiana let her gaze drop and turn to her drink; a faint blush on her cheeks. "You like Max Tata?" Sandra asked. "He's pretty cute; why don't you ask him to dance?"

"I want to but what if he says no?" Tiana looked at Max again.

"Then go find another da--"

"Do you want to dance Tiana?" a voice cut in.

Sandra and Tiana looked to see Max Tate smiling at them. He had a hand held out for Tiana to take and also a faint blush on his cheeks as well as a deeper pinkk color on Tiana's.

"Go ahead Tiana. I'll stay here." Sandra smiled at the two.

"You sure?" Tiana asked as she got up.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Go have soem fun."

"Thanks Sandra." Tiana said as she and Max made their way to the dance floor.

Sandra smiled at all of hr friends who were doing what they wanted. She took a sip of her water and remembered the day she had met Mina. It was the first time they'd met and right after they introduced themselves Sandra slipped and fell into the fountain that was in front of the school. After that Mina had started calling her Seadra. She silently laughed as Mina went up on stage and started dancing with the band. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Sandra said to herself as she looked at all of her friends...on the floor; drunk. She sighed and brought out her phone. "Kyo? Yeah I need a car for 7 people not including me, I'll ride Mina's new bike. Yeah we're at a club that says Inner Demon. Yeah. Prepare 6 rooms and put one of my friends in my room. I'll take the couch okay? Thaznks, meet you in 15." Sandra hung up and waited for about 15 minutes before a limo came. 

Her friends were placed in the limo and taken to her house as she drove Mina's bike to her mansion considering she didn't know where they all lived. Heck she's only known them for about a week. Sandra parked the bike and went inside. She went up to her room and grabbed a pillow and blanket and then travelled down to the living room where she set the items on the couch. She snuggled into the covers when Kyo walked in.

"Miss Sandra everyone is placed according to what you said."

"Good. Make sure breakfast is at the usual time of 10 and also make sure thier's more food then usual and also more options of breakfast food. Oh and put some pain killers on each of their bedside tables; they're not going to be happy in the morning." Sandra replied as she yawned.

"Yes, of course Miss Sandra. I will get on it right away. Good night."

"Good night Kyo." Sandra said before she drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day's events.

* * *

WOW! I finished chapter 4! Yay for me! Let's all do a dance! Dances around room okay enough of that. Hope you liked it and yes I know it's harrd to believe that Kai actually passed out because of him being stoned! o Anyway I g2g and thankies people:

**Miki  
Kaigrl  
Blackraven-Ying  
Shafow Wolf  
Odango Forever  
Beyblade-gal  
Darkangelintheshadows  
Heartless Phoenix  
Anime-Freak124  
Yuki Linn Miyani**

**Name:** Minako Summers

**Nickname:** Mina

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Hair color:** Pale lavender hair, elbow length

**Eye color:** Blue-Green

**Personality:** Fun, usually doesn't take things serious. Caring and always helps out her friends.

**Hobbies:** Singing, Dancing, Acting and Drawing

Thanks again and **REVIEW!** Your friend** _Untoachable_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "I dunno..."

Kai opened his eyes blearily and immediately regretted it as sunlight spilled into his eyes. He groaned and rolled over in the bed. _Wait a minute...bed!_ Kai shot up and looked around the room. Practically everything was black, blue, and silver. Kai held his head in his hands as pain engulfed it. He looked around to see some pain killers on the bedside table. He took them with a swig of water that was right beside them. Kai got out of the bed and stumbled out into the hall and bumping into Ray and Mina. they all looked at each other before groaning and going down the stairs.

"Where are we?" Mina asked.

"Does it look like we know!" Ray said bitterly. Obviously the hangover was killing him.

Mina glared at him but then groaned as her head gasve another painful throb. They all went into what looked like the living room to a person sleeping peacefully on the couch. When they looked closer they could plainly see that it was Sandra.

"Psst!" a voice hissed.

They turned around to see an old man in his early 50's waving them over toward a room. Mina, Ray, and Kai looked curiously at him before following him into a dining room.

"What's going on!" Kai spoke finally after the first time that day.

"Ah, you must be Master Kai. Always getting straight to the point. My name is Kyo Tanashi; Miss Sandra's butler. You 3 and all of your friends are here at Miss Sandra's after your 'fun' from last night." Kyo explained. "You all are lucky Miss Sandra was there."

"What time is it?" Mina groaned.

Kyo smirked a bit. "It's about 7 in the morning."

"Too early!" Mina whined. "See ya' later mates, I'm going back to bed." Mina made her way back up the stairs. 'If I remember where it is...'

"You may go wherever you want in this house and outside of it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to wake up Miss Sandra for her daily training." Kyo left into the living room and both Ray and Kai heard "Go away you fag! I'm sleepin'!"

Kai and Ray smirked just as Tala and everyone else came down groaning. It was going to be a loooooong morning.

* * *

Sandra got up and yawned. "Morning." she said sleppily as she stretched. She got muffled mornings and she saw that everyone was in pain. "I guess you had a painful morning." she smiled at them and she got glares in return. "Anyway Kyo called your families early this morning and all of you can stay. Your clothes and things are in the foyer next to the door. Pink for Mariah, red for Tala, black for Kai, green for Max, purple for Mina, white for Tiana, and yellow for Ray. I'll give you a tour of the house a little later though okay? I have to go for a couple of hours. In the meantime do what you want." Sandra smiled at them all and left.

"that was um... strange?" Mariah asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wonder where she's going?" Max asked.

"Yeah... but the question is, should we follow to find out?" Mina smirked.

"Whoever wants to follow her say AYE!" Tiana yelled.

"AYE!" They all said excluding Kai.

"Well then I'd have to say that it's time to snoop."Tiana and Mina smirked.

Everyone got up and split up into groups to figure out where she went. "Okay there are4 floors. Mina andI willtake thefourth floor, Max and Tiana take thethird floor, Ray and Mariah take thesecond floor, while Kai takes the first. If we find her we'll call each others cell phone okay?" Tala instructed.

Everyone nodded and went their seperate ways. After a few minutes their phones rang and a chorus of hellos sounded throughout the mansion. "If you're looking for me I'm in the foyer waiting for you all to come so that I don't have to do the tour alone." Sandra's voice was heard. "Next time just ask what I'm doing or where I was going. I would've told you if you'd all just ask." Sandra smiled.

"Sorry." Everyone replied except for Kai who grunted.

"It's okay. Come on to the foyer alright?" Sandra hung up.

* * *

"And here are all of your rooms okay? Good." Sandra smiled.

"Um... Seadra? What were you doing this morning?" Mina asked.

"Oh that, I was just doing some martial arts and stuff. Moving on."

"What kind of martial arts?" Kai asked surprising all of them.

"Kendo, and a little more. I don't really want to get into that sort ofstuff right now Kai and I hope you left my room in one piece." Sandra replied.

"So I was in your room? Nice." Kai smirked. No matter how sweet he had to be he would get Sandra in bed with him; he thought as Sandra led them all downstairs for lunch. He would make sure of it.

Little did Kai and Sandra know a little plan was forming in the minds of two people that they knew very well.

* * *

_I think that this chapter isn't very good but I needed something that actually made a little sence. That and my hand was hurting like hell. BLAH!_ **I need ideas!** _And I still need an_ **OC for Ray** _please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Play Nice!"

"No. I won't do it."

"C'mon please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't do plays."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Oh, c'mon Seadra! It'll be fun!"

"I said no Mina and that's final!"

"Please?"

"No! Will you give it up already?"

"No! Please be Anastasia! I won't ask for anything else! Just please play Anastasia!" Mina begged.

"Hey what's going on?" Starr Megami, one of Sandra's old friends, asked as she came over to Ray and Max.

"Mina wants Sandra to play Anastasia in the school play but Sanra refuses to even think about it." Ray explained. "Personally I think she should play as Anastasia. She'd be perfect for the part."

Max and Starr nodded in agreement.

"FINE! Alright I'll do it! Happy!" Sandra glared at the smaller girl.

"Yes very much so." Mina grinned in return.

"Just remember that you said you'd never ask for another thing."

"Yeah, I remember. Oh wait, can I have a dollar so that I can get a soda?" Mina asked sweetly.

"NO!" Sandra stormed off to gym.

"What's her problem?" Max looked at her retreating back.

* * *

"I've never seen so much stamina in my whole career! And that's saying something considering I've been here for 24 years! Where does all that energy come from!" The gym teacher exclaimed. 

Sandra had run 8 miles in 17 minutes, did 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, then ran 4 more miles. She was currently doing backflips and cartwheels across the gym floor. She stopped when it was time to leave for study hall. She changed back into her black cargo's, a red long sleeved shirt that had a black star on the front while on the back it read 'A black star means hate, which means I hate you,' and her white tennis shoes. Sandra's hair was also put up in a twist with red chopsticks. She was just about to enter the liabrary when Mina and Tala dragged her away and towards the auditorium where the cast lists were.

Cast List for Anastasia

Anastasia: Hanson, Sandra  
Demiri: Hiwatari, Kai  
Rasputin: Kon, Ray  
Grand Dutchess: Megami, Starr  
Sophie: Summers, Minako  
Vlad: Valcov, Tala

"Hold up! I didn't even sign up for this thing! I don't want to do this!" Sandra glared at Mina.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you... they choose all the parts. We have no choice in the matter. I can't believe they got all of us well most of us playing the main parts. That's creepy. I'm sorry Sandra we have no say in it." Mina said sadly. "Even though we all knew that you were going to get Anastasia. That's one of the reasons that I begged you to play, so now you can't back out of it so ha!" Mina laughed.

"Smooth Mina, just smooth." Tala sighed at the girl.

Sandra growled low in her throat and took a script that she was just handed. She quickly scanned it. It wasn't all that bad until she got to the end and she boiled up in anger.

"THER'S A KISSING SCENE AT THE END! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN FOR THAT! I DON'T WANT TO KISS KAI!" Sandra screamed at Mina and Tala who were cowering in fear.

* * *

Kai walked around the parking lot, looking for his black dodge viper. He had heard that his name was currently Demitri considering that he was in the play with Sandra. He smirked. This was just the opportunity he had wanted to finally at least touch her. But no he got something better; he got to steal a kiss from her. That was even better than he expected. Kai got into his car only to stop as Sandra kicked her bike and start walking away. 'Engine trouble.' Kai figured it out. He stopped by her.

"Hey! You need a ride?" Kai yelled out to her.

"Huh? Oh hi Kai. Yea but my place is under construction right now so I don't have a place to stay. Can I maybe stay with you?" Sandra smiled a bit.

Kai nodded. 'Why does that smile seem so familiar?' he thought as Sandra got in the passenger side of his car. He quickly shook those thoughts away and started to drive off with Evanescence singing from his stereo.

I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated

So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

"That was a nice song." Sandra complemented as Kai drove onto his road and parked.

"Thanks." Kai said and got his school bag to see an elderly man at the foot of the steps of his mansion. "Hello Grandfather." he said quietly. "This is--"

"Good afternoon Mr. Voltaire. I hope you are doing well." Sandra came over to him and shook hands.

Ah, Miss Sandra. Very nice to see you again. I hope you had a nice vacation in Peru." Voltaire shook his hand with hers.

"Yes very nice, thank you for asking. I was hoping I could stay with your family due to the fact that my own house is going to be under construction for a while." Sandra bowed respectfully to the elder.

"Yes you can stay here as long as you like. Such a nice girl. I hope your getting straight A's as usual."

"Of course sir but I must admit that this school is just repeating the same thing. Anyway thank you so much for letting me stay here with you and your family." Sandra bowed again polietly and stepped inside the mansion with Kai behind her looking like a fish out of water.

"Kai! Show respect for our visitors." Voltaire snapped at Kai and Kai closed his mouth and turned back into his emotionless self.

"So should we practice our lines for the play or should we get something to eat?" Sandra turned to Kai.

* * *

Yo people's! This is Nike's Bio but I'm gonna call her Starr. It's easier. lol

**Name:**Starr Megami

**Nickname:** Nike

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** Sky blue and Pink with golden stars

**Hair Style:** Layered to shoulders

**Eye Color:** Blue-Green

**Skin Tone:** Pale

**Regular Clothing:** Pink tanktop with a large star on the back, baggy sky  
blue cargo pants, sky blue and pink sneakers.

**Personality:** Cheerful,kind and always has a smile on her face, loyal to  
fault. Outgoing and very social and a very good friend. She likes to  
solve her own problems and is very independant.

**past:** She grew up living with her mom,dad and younger sister Katie. Her  
dad died of a heart attack when she was 12 years old. She tries to put  
the past behind her. She is heir to the Solar Flare Malls, and is a  
actress.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Memories From the Past Still Missing"

"You put the lime in the coke, you nut and drink it all up. You put the lime in the coke, you nut and drink 'em both together. You put the lime in the coke, you nut then you'll feel better!" Starr and Mina sang together.

Sandra's eye twitched along with her tapping foot impatiently for them to stop, but they didn't and Max and Tiana joined in on the song as well. Sandra's eye twitched more than it did and they were on VERY thin ice.

"You put the lime in the coke, you nut and you drink it all up. You put the lime in the coke, you nut-"

"THAT"S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sandra launhed herself at them. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she started strangeling Max and Mina when someone lifted her off of them.

"Knock it off. I don't think you'd like dead bodies in your room." A voice Sandra knew all to well whispered in her ear.

"Fine but if they do it again I'm not promising they'll survive. Why are you here anyway Kai? I'm just getting my things." Sandra went into her closet and packed some clothes in it with help from Tiana.

"Voltaire said for me to help you." Kai said sourly.

"Pfft he needs a hobby besides following me around like a stalker." Sandra inwardly glared.

"How do you know him anyway?" Kai asked har.

Sandra sighed. "I'll tell you later alright?"

"You better." Kai said as he got2 of her bags.

* * *

"Hello dear." a soft voice entered Sandra's new room at the Hiwatari mansion. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Sandra looked up and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Hiwatari, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sandra dear. I hope you like your stay here."

"Of course. It's much more comfortable here than at my own place."

"I can't see why your aunt would let you live by yourself in a huge place like that. It must get terribly lonesome."

"Yeah it does but I try to ignore the fact that the mansion is always empty."

"Yes well you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Mrs. Hiwatari for your generous offer but I wouldn't want to bother you and your family." Sandra smiled at the woman.

"You wouldn't bother us at all. I think Kai would love to have some other company over. Anyway dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Thank you Katherine. I really appreciate it." Sandra said as she got up and stretched.

Sandra went over to her computer and logged on for a while until it was time for dinner.

**You gotta love me says: **_Hi people I'm here._

**C'mon baby says: **Hi Sandra! Dude! Did you hear? Mariah moved away back to Japan!

**You gotta love me say: **_Why did she leave? I know she had family problems but I never thought she would move!_

**C'mon baby says: **Well she did move along with Lee her brother.

**You gotta love me says: **_Oh... well anyway I gotta go see ya laters Ray._

**C'mon baby says:** Yeah see ya. Oh yea... Me and Starr are dating now.

**You gotta love me says: **_Congrats! I always knew you 2 would make a good couple...even though I only knew you guys for about 2 weeks. lol!_

**C'mon baby says: **lol well see ya laters!

**C'mon baby has signed out.**

Sandra signed off as well and went down to the dining room to see everyone there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry,I was doing some work and I lost track of the time." she quickly made up a lie which they bought amazingly.

"That's alright dear. Sit down next to Kai and we'll get started for dinner." Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at Sandra.

Sandra did as was told and sat down next to Kai who looked at her oddly. She returned the look and then turned her attention toVoltaire who was clearing his throat.

"So I hear that there's a play at school. Who got the lead roles?" he asked both Kai and Sandra who looked at each other before answering that both of them got the lead roles. "Well that's good to hear. I don't think it's right if Kai or you Sandra got lower roles then what you should get. Bad, untalented people do not belong in this world. Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." Sandra and Kai answered at the same time.

* * *

After dinner Kai went up to his room, Sandra went to the living room, Voltaire went to his study, and Mrs. Hiwatari went to her room as well for some sleep. Kai was reading a book when his eyes were giving out on him and he lookedat his clock and realized it was almost midnight. He got up to get a drink of water from the kitchen and as he passed the living room he saw that a light was still on. He rose an eyebrow and went to see who was up but when he entered the living room what he saw made him blink in surprise.

Sandra was asleep on the couch with a book propped up on her stomache. She was dressed in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms with a red dragon crawling up from the left leg, a red spagghetti strap shirt that was also silk and a black dragon was on the front. Her black hair was up in two messy buns on either side of her head and a small cat lay at her feet. The cat was a cream color with bits of white on its head and paws.

Kai slightly smiled at the sight and walked over to her. He looked at her for a few moments before placing one arm under her knees and the other near the middle of her back and lifted her up bridal style. She was actually very light then what he thought that she was and easily carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and took her book away from her hands. He looked at the cover that said, 'Bloody Tears' and then closed it. He put the book on her shelf and walked back over to her. The moon shone down on her sleeping form and Kai couldn't help but notice how bueatiful she looked when she was asleep.

Kai brushed a few strands of black hair that had escaped from their hold away from her peaceful, sleeping face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving to his own room. He changed into only his black boxers and crawled into his bed. He kept thinking about Sandra and the way that she can change personalities and how she knows how to do things that other teens their age wouldn't even know what they were talking about. He sighed. Getting her to fall for him was going to be difficult, and him getting permission from her to get her in bed was going to be even harder. He tried thinking of a plan but sleep consumed his tired body and he fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

_**Yo people! What do you think? I need you to be honest. I personally think it was the best chapter ever so far! lol I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas as to what you think should happen next then email me! I'll be waiting! lol**_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Sicknessess and Disturbing Calls"

Dancing bears painted wings Things I almost Remember And a song someone sang Once upon a december

Sandra sang as she entered the stage. She continued to sing when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey! You!" Kai yelled as he also entered the stage and chased after Sandra when she tried to escape form him.

"That was excellet you two. The teachers were brilliant to have chose you both." the drame teacher, Mr. Shelby, clapped. "Okay, I think that will do for today. Let's meet back here again in two days and remember, practice your lines!" Mr. Shelby left leaving all the students to clean up.

"That teacher needs a hobby." Sandra said as she put her skript away into her bag.

"I agree. He can't do drama for the rest of his life. Why don't we introduce hiim to the wonderful world of rainbows and chocolate!" Mina laughed as everyone else in the room sweatdropped at her.

"Get real Mi Mi, no one lives in that world but you." Ray pointed out.

"Well excuse me for living." Mina glared at Ray.

"Both of you stop. Fighting won't solve anything for the teacher." Tala entered and stood next to Mina.

"Are you two together yet?" Starr asked them and both Tala and Mina blushed. When they both nodded Starr screamed in joy. "Finally! You guys were majorly getting on my nerves when you both stared at each other like a dog in heat. It drove me insane! But now I won't have to worry anymore that you two will launch at each other!" Starr jumped up and down.

Tala and Mina blushed a deep scarlet color and glared at Starr. "We did not look like dogs in heat!" they both screamed at her.

* * *

It was tree days before the play and everyone was prepared for it to be the best play in school history! But something happened... something no one ever expected or thought of... Sandra got sick.

"What do you mean she can't do the play! She needs to be here! Without Sandra there is no play!" Mr. Shalby yelled into the reciever of the phone.

"I'm sorry but Sandra's health is more important than your play." Mrs. Hiwatari yelled back. "Sandra will be staying home and she will also miss the play whether you like it or not." she hung up and looked at Sandra who was sleeping at the moment.

"Mom?" Kai came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering who was screaming." Kai replied going back to his room and logging onto the net.

**Faster Baby! says:** Yo Tala.

**Max says:** _Hey buddy, Mina says hi!_

**Faster Baby! says:** Uh... hi Mina and nice name 'Max'.

**Max says:**_ Thanks, so how's Sandra? She doin' okay?_

**Faster Baby! says:** She's alright. She sleeping right now and also she's not going to be in the school play.

**Max says:** _So who's going to play her part?_

**Faster Baby! says:** I dunno... anyway I got to go.

**Max says:** _Bye!_

**Faster Baby! has signed off.**

"Kai! Honey, get down here!" Mrs. Hiwatari called and a grunt was heard from Voltaire and then he called as well. "Get your ass down here boy!"

Kai sighed and got up from his computer chair. He trudged down the stairs with his hands in his black sweatshirt pockets. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Voltaire glared at him. "Your mother and I are going to be away on buisness for at least 4 months. We need you to be here and take care of the house."

"And also take care of Sandra. We left some money in your bank account for you and her." his mother interveined.

"Don't waste it." Voltaire growled.

"I want you to call me when Sandra gets better and also call me at least twice every month. I will be in Germany and your grandfather will be in Ireland. Call us if anything happens and stay with Sandra no matter what and at all times." Mrs. Hiwatari ordered. "Now be good okay? Stay out of trouble." she kissed his forehead.

"Same thing goes for Miss Sandra." Voltaire nodded towards a person who had just gotten up out of bed before he and Mrs. Hiwatari left outside and each got into a limo that was waiting patiently for them.

"Bye Kai, see you in 4 months." Mrs. Hiwatari said as she left.

"Bye." Kai grumbled and turned around to see Sandra going down the stairs with a a purpl blanket around her shoulders. She wore a pair of black sweatpants and a plain gray T-shirt. Her hair was messy and her eyes were a little red. Her cheeks and forehead were tinted with a light shade of pink from the fever she had gotten. "You should be in bed." Kai glared at her.

"I got hungry." Sandra replied as she went down into the kitchen.

"Then call for someone. Get back to bed or do I have to force you?"

"I just want someth---" Sandra was cut off by Kai who picked her up bridal style and started going towards her room. He sat her on her bed when they got into her room.

"Stay here. I'll go get you something to eat alright?" Kai left and soon came back with some soup. "Here. Now eat." he ordered.

Sandra glared at him but obeyed and silently ate while Kai started doing his homework on her desk. A few minutes after Sandra started eating the phone rang. Kai answered it before Sandra could. "Hello?"

"Kai!" a shrill voice screamed.

Kai mentall kicked himself. "What do you want Melissa? I'm busy."

"But Kai? We haven't talked in ages and I barely get to you at school too. You're always hanging around that Hanson girl..." Melissa whined in her unusual high squeaky voice.

"Maybe it's because I don't likke you and besides I don't talk to sluts or whores like you! Now just stay away from me and my friends!" Kai hung up the phone on Melissa before he had to hear her annoying voice again.

"Old friend?" Sandra snickered.

"Not even close." Kai glared at her.

"So who is she?"

"Her names Melissa Green; cheerleader and school slut. The first day I even walked into that hellhole of a school she told everyone that I'm 'hers'. She dosn't know how to shut up and most everyone in the school hates her including me. Since you came though I haven't really seen her for which I'm bloody thankful for." Kai turned back to his homework.

"Hm... so what would you do if I left?"

"I'd kill you." Kai and Sandra smirked at one another.

"So where's Katherine and Voltaire? I haven't seen them at all besides when Voltaire nodded at me." Sandra layed down and looked at Kai from the corner of her eye.

"Mom's in Germany, Votaire's in Ireland. They're there for buisness and won't be back for 4 months. Mom says I have to take call when your better and at least twice every month." Kai sighed heavily.

"Ah... so that's why your being so nice to me all of a sudden."

"Yeah, anyway I'm supposed to take care of you until they're back which bites."

"Yeah, I can't believe she wants me to babysit you. Jeez dosn't she think that your old enough to take care of yourself?" Sandra smirked as Kai glared at her.

"That wasn't funny."

"Was for me." Sandra smirked when Kai sneezed. "You know that's how I got sick."

"I'm not sick. I've never gotten sick in my entire life." Kai tried to glare but sneezed again and blew his nose which caused Sandra to smirk more.

'This is gonna be fun.' she thought as Kai called Ray.

* * *

Sandra laughed at Kai who had a thermometer in his mouth. "I told you that a sneeze was how I got sick. Obviously I was right cause you have a fever of what was it again Ray?"

"101.6" Ray smirked at Kai.

Kai glared at the two of them and flipped them off as Starr started shoveling loads of soup down his and Sandra's throats. "I hate you people. Especially you San---" he never got to finish as Starr took that moment to shove more of the soup in his mouth.

"What was that Kai? I couldn't hear you." Sandra smirked and she and Ray hi-fived each other.

Kai glared and Starr also smirked as more soup went into his mouth making him glare at her also. "Sorry Kai it's for the best. I mean what you've never gotten sick from what you told us. This just proves that you have or is this your first time getting sick?"

"Okay I have gotten sick befo---" Kai had to stop for Starr stuffed MORE soup into his mouth.

Everyone laughed except for Kai who glared at them all and promised revenge... once he was better.

* * *

YO people! I know I haven't updated in like... a week but I made up for it see! lol I was sick a little and everytime I wrote chapter 8 up the internet shut down so I haven't been able to see y'all! lol but I did it! Wahoo! lol well here it is so you don't have to hurt me... today. **_By the way I need more ideas as to what should happen so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

Untoachable


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sandra yawned and stretched her arms then sighed. 'only 2 more pages and then I'll be finished with this stupid report!' she thought and yawned again. Sandra looked at the clock to be met with 12:47 PM flashing up in neon blue.

"3 hours? I've been working on this report for 3 hours and I've only got 8 pages? I should've been done by now! Damn French Revolution! Damn teacher who assigned the damn report ON the French Revolution!" Sandra growled.

"Having issues with another paper?" a voice came from her door way.

"Fuck off Kai! It took me 3 days to find that damn paper after you took it!" Sandra glared at him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that you left it there out in the open! It was sitting right on the kitchen counter. I had to take it! It looked so lonely and when you passed it more times then I can count jeez. It was in a picture frame and you couldn't tell because it was among everything else in the living room. I still can't believe you missed it for 3 days!" Kai smirked at her.

"Get a life Kai. Your lucky that I turned it in on time or else you wouldn't be standing there today." Sandra got up from her chair and passed Kai.

Kai followed her down to the living room. "You know I never got that kiss."

"What kiss?" Sandra stopped to look at him.

"The kiss that I was supposed to get in the play. I never got it." Kai looked at her.

"Only because we both got sick and had to miss the play."

"Exactly so I never got my kiss. Will I get it now or will I have to steal it from you?" Kai came closer.

Sandra looked up at him and took a small step backwards. Kai went forward and grabbed the upper part of her arm to hold her still as he looked down at her. He could smell the mango shampoo from her hair and it made him mentally groan at how wonderful it smelled. Sandra could smell hisscent that was a mixture of cinnimon and autum leaves. It was a calming smell that Sandra couldn't get rid of everytime she came into close contact with him. She avoided looking at him after a while and focused her attention on the ground. Kai smirked a little and his hand made contact with the soft skin of her cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb.

"Why are you looking at the ground?" he asked softly and forced her to look up at him.

"N-n-no reason..." Sandra stuttered. 'Damn this isn't supposed to happen. Why am I so nervous around him? I need a distraction to get away.' she thought as Kai's lips hovered over hers.

Just as Kai was about to grasp her lips a knock on the door sounded and he growled lowly in his throat as he let go of his hold on her. He spun around on his heel and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked letting a man step through the door and into the threshold of the foyer.

The man's eyes lingered on Sandra for a moment and she could distinctly see a look of lust in his eyes as he looked at her. Kai stepped in front of Sandra in aprotctive mannor. "Yes?" he said again and the man rose his gaze to him.

"My name is Josh Watson and Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari told me to come over last week and look at a room that needed to be fized due to some water damage. I was busy then but my schedule just opened up and I decided to come over and look at it."

Kai rose an eyebrow. "I do not believe that there is a room that needs work. My grandfather would've told me that there was one and he would also tell me if you were coming over." he glared at him when he started looking at Sandra once again in the chest area. "I think it's your time to leave."

"Yes of course but can I please look around to make sure?"

"No. Come again some other time." Kai glared at him and then showed him to the door. When Josh left Kai turned around to see Sandra glaring out the window. "What's wrong?"

"That man, Josh. I don't like or trust him." Sandra watched as Josh left. "The way he was staring at me was just plain disturbing."

Kai nodded in agreement and then smirked. While she was busy glaring at the man he snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He felt her tense up a bit and he started to nuzzle her neck. "So tense... why? You shouldn't be so tense, it's bad for you." he whispered in her ear and felt her shudder a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Sandra spoke strongly but had a slight quiver in her voice which Kai noticed.

He smirked and kissed her neck softly. He began to trail kisses and he smirked when she uttered a soft 'eep' when he kissed a certain spot which he greedily started to suckle on it and soft moans came from her throat. Sandra was so caught up she didn't notice that his hand had gone under her shirt and was trailing her stomache with his fingers until he went up to her breasts and cupped one of them. When he did that she snapped her half closed eyes open and got out of his grasp. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide in realization to what he did. She stepped away from him and went up to her room shutting her door she turned on her shower and got in making all her worries wash away and the scent of him off of her and go down the drain.

Kai smirked a bit and also went up to his room. He had to take his motions slow if he ever wanted her to be his. 'Fucking her will be the best thing that's ever happened to me.' he thought with a snicker as he heard her shower being turned off.

Sandra stepped out of the shower and had a blood red towl wrapped around her body. She looked at her pale face before drying off and putting new clothes on. She brushed her hair and then got her blow drier out and dried her sopping wet hair from out of her eyes. When her hair was dried she quickly put them in two messy buns on either side of her head and grabbed her keys. She walked down out and into the garage to be met with her bueatiful motorbike.

"Hello Twilight." she smiled at the bike and grabbed her helmet. She put it on quickly and got her bike into gear before driving off out of the driveway and toward a different house on the other side of town.She knew that Starr, Mina, and Tiana were there for a small party and she was also invited but she didn't think about it until she knew that she had to stay away from Kai for a while or else she might regret it. Sandra stopped her bike in front of a 2 story house and got off of her bike with her bag over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hi Seadra!" Mina answered the door.

"Hi... I was wondering if Starr was here so I can ask her for a small favor..." Sandra smiled a bit.

"Yeah sure, STARR! SEADRA'S HERE AND SHE WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Mina yelled and ion o time at all Starr was in front of Sandra.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Starr asked seeing her friends slightly scared face.

"Can I stay with you and your family for a bit? I had a fight with Kai and I don't want to be with him for a while." Sandra asked. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Yea of course. Come in so you can tell me whatyou twodid." Starr stepped aside to let Sandra into her house and they both went up to her room where Mina, and Tiana waited for them.

* * *

Yo people! Yes I know I finally finished and I made up for being late last time. You guys were lucky that I was bored and no one was online to distract me. lol anyway here are some people I'd like to thank for reviewing my story:

_**GothReeper  
fire spirit of hell  
Yuki Linn Miyani  
Lunarian Wolf  
blader-chick13  
renanimeangel  
neko-kitty44533  
Twisted Whiskers  
shafow wolf  
Beyblade-gal  
HeartlessDevil  
Odango Forever and her friend Kasey  
littledark  
Kathryn  
Mina (LMAO)  
Shadow  
yukidarkfan  
shadow-goddess99  
Feeding Ground**  
_  
Thanks all of you for reviewing. If anyone else reads my story but dosn't review please review and you could be on the list next! Hope you liked my story annnnnnnd **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "More Meetings"

The 3rd day of school after Kai and Sandra's incident with each other was more entertainig than most people had thought especially Sandra. While she was in the middle of class someone had knocked on her classroom door and who had knocked on it she had gotten a major surprise when a smallboy probably from 7th gades came in and asked for her. The little boy had a bouquet of flowers that were to her and when she tried to find out who it was from on the card was a single word and it was 'Sorry.' She looked at it for a couple minutes reading it over and over repeadedly in her head as if trying to see the person writing it and everything. When no one came to mind she sighed heavily and just as she put them away in her locker for some reason se thought of Kai. Sandra looked around for Kai only to realize that he was next to her getting some things out of his own locker.

"Kai? Did you send me some flowers?" she asked slowly. His answer surprised her a bit.

"Did you like them?" he asked just as slow while he put his science book away and got his math book out.

"Yes I did but--"

"Do you forgive me?" Kai cut her off and looked at her.

At first Sandra was imitating a fish of opening and closing her mouth but then shook her head and she smiled at him. "Yes, I forgive you but why did you do it? You scared me a little."

'I scared her?' Kai thought. "I don't know what came over me I guess it was just the hormones and when that Josh guy came and started looking at you and everything I guess I just got a little jealous so I wanted to tell or rather show him that you were off limits. Especially to him. I really don't like him and ever since that day he's been hanging around here and he keeps asking for you. It really gets on my nerves." Kai snarled in anger.

"Calm down Kai I know how you feel. I liked what you were doing and I knew you were probably doing it because of that guy but it just creeped me out ya' know? Anyway I forgive you and I hope that we can still be friends." Sandra smiled at him in a sincere way that told him that she really did forgive him.

When Sandra said 'I hope we can still be friends,' he felt a little pang inside but he ignored it and nodded. "Yeah of course. Are you going to come back over to my house or stay with whats her name?" he asked as they both started walking towards math.

"I guess I should go back to your house cause I can't live with Starr forever. Besides I think I stayed there long enough cause I wouldn't want to intrude so I'll come by after school." Sandra smiled some.

"Okay." Kai smiled a bit and sat down next to her.

* * *

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Simple Plan "I'd Do Anything" played over and over in Sandra's room. She was fast asleep in her bed in the Hiwatari mansion. Kai was in his own room staying up late trying to finish his english homework. He had to write a small paper on his biggest dream in his life at the moment. He wanted to put his plan down for getting into Sandra's panties but avoided that for a coupls reasons. 1) she had the same class as his 2) The teacher could make him read it out and 3) He wanted this as a secret from everyone. Kai hadn't even told Tala his plan to bang her yet and he didn't plan to anytime soon. Kai looked at the clock and decided that he'd finish his paper ion the morning. Heck it was only Wednesday and he had until Friday. He shut off his light and got into his bed. Soon he was asleep, dreaming about Sandra for some odd reason. He never realized that he was going to somehow get into his best friends pants.

* * *

HI! Yeah yeah I know what your thinking 2 chapter in 1 day! And 3 chapters in 2! It's a sign of the apocolypse! lol just kidding! Sorry if I scared ya kids... wait a minute... I'm a kid too! AH! lol well I got to go soooooo see ya laters!

Untoachable


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Bad Wake Up Calls And a Surprise Visit"

"Kai? Kai..." a voice tickled a sleeping boys ear. "It's time to get up...Kai..."

Sandra sighed as Kai ignored her and rolled over. 'How to get his lazy ass up?' she looked around the room. After a while her cat Shadow came in and uttered a soft meow before jumping into her outstretched arms. Sandra smirked and put Shadow under Kai's covers. Her smirk widened a little as Shadow decided to have a cat nap next to his legs while under the covers. She hurriedly got a small pail of water and a blowhorn from her room.

"It's time to get up Kai!" Sandra yelled as she blew the blowhorn and poured the bone chilling water over him. Shadow reacted by holding onto Kai's leg for dear life and digging her claws into his leg.

"AH! FUCK! COLD! SANDRA!" Kai screamed as he flung out of bed and started chasing her after Shadow got off of him.

Sandra who was laughing at the whole scene was tackled to the ground by an angry, wet, scratched, deaf, Kai. If glares could kill she would've been dead and then brought back to clean up the mess that she left when she died the first time. Sandra shut her mouth but snorts were coming every now and then before Sandra just laughed loudly right in his face.

"That... was... so...rich! You should've seen your face!" Sandra laughed some more until when at last she calmed down, she looked at Kai again. His face was murderous looking. "Uh... hehe, I'm in trouble huh?"

"Yes. You. Are." Kai said with clenched teeth."Am I going to be punished?" Sandra grinned.

"YES!" Kai yelled in her face.

"What's my punishment?" Sandra tried to get up b ut Kai held her down.

"This is your punishment for waking me up." Kai leaned down and captured her lips with his and moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her close to him. Sandra gasped and turned away from him but he just started to suckle and kiss spots on her neck. A fluttering feeling in the pit of both their stomache's took away Kai's concentration and he pulled back. He looked at Sandra and realized that she was trying to calm down by taking in big gulps of air. Kai looked at her soft, slightly swollen, lips. They had felt so soft and warm against his own lips. A surge of need swept throughout his body as he continued to watch those lips of hers. The need grew stronger every second; the need to touch, to feel, to ravage those lips once again. Kai swept down and again captured her lips and a firery sensation erupted from deep within him.

* * *

"C'mon Max! We're going to be late for school unless you hurry up!" Tiana yelled from the living room.

"Jeez, he takes more time in the bathroom t hen you do Starr." Tala chuckled.

"Tala be nice!" Mina glared.

"I'm just saying---"

"We know what you were saying." Ray smacked his friend upside the head.

"Ow! What did I do!"

"Talk!"

"Well sor-ry!" Tala pouted and everyone started laughing.

* * *

"Hey! Mina, Starr, Tiana! Wait for me!" Sandra ran up to the school with Kai comming behind her; his hands shoved in his pockets and a red mark on his face.

"Hi!" Starr and Tiana replied as Mina ran up to Sandra and glomped her, causing Sandra to laugh.

"Hurry up Seadra or we'll be late for class!" Mina dragged her into the building and into class.

Kai watched them leave and went into the back of the school. Today he wore a pair of baggy shirt that said, 'Try never to get caught with a ead hooker in your hotel room', and his black tennis shoes. He also had a white shirt under his green one. Kai decided to skip school and he took out his lighter. It was silver with the engraving of a phoenix at the bottom and his name at the top. He had, had it for as long as he could remember.

(flashback)

"Mom! I need a glass of orange juice!" a little boy ran down the stairs. "Mom!"

"In the kitchen!" a voice called and the little boy ran in to see a girl sleeping peacefully on his mother's back who was about his age and a small dark blue box with a black bow on top sat on the kitchen counter. Kai watched as his mom put down the little girl who was dressed in a light blue sundress and had little white sandals on in a chair. "Here's your juice honey."

Kai looked away from the girl and grabbed the glass of orange juice. "Mom? Who's that girl?"

"She's my friend daughter. She'll be staying with us for a while. This..." Mrs. Hiwatari gave him the small box. "... is for you."

"Who's it from?" Kai put his juice down and took the box. He opened it and smiled happily. "Wow!" It was a silver lighter.

"That's from her." Mrs. Hiwatari motioned towards the little girl.

Kai walked over to her. "What's her name?"

"Sandra Hanson."

"Sandra Hanson?" Kai turned to the little girl. "Thank you Sandra." he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Sandra gave me this when we were little?" Kai asked himself. "That's why she's so familiar... she was my best friend..." Kai was wide eyed for a minute and then he scowled. "This is not good. I want to lay my---"

"Kai? Yo Ms. McD wants you to come to class for a project." Ray came out.

"Do I have too? Fine, whatever, be there in a few." Kai put his lighter away and walked back inside the school. 'Man... what am I supposed to do? I can't sleep with her now... I'll have to do something... but what?" Kai thought as he walked into class.

"Ah, Mr. Hiwatari, thank you for joining us.You will be Miss Hanson's partner for the marriage project."

"Marriage project!" Kai explained.

"Yes, the marriage project and here is your daughter, Casey." Ms. McD gave Kai a baby doll that had light lavender hair, bright acid green eyes, and was wearing a yellow shortsleeved sundress; that was almost exactly what he first saw Sandra wearing when they met. "In 2 months you will recieve a REAL baby named Tasha." Ms. McD went up to the front of the classroom. "Here are your parenting packets. Follow them and maybe you'll get a good grade. Class is dismissed."

Kai walked over to Sandra. He looked at the doll then her. "We've got a new house guest."

* * *

Hey sorry this chapter is so short I had 'Family Issues' to attend to so I'll try and get the next few chapters in. lol if anyone wants to help send me ideas! I could realy use them! Anyway I had better go! lol bye!

Untoachable


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "Scary Casey and Beatings"

"Well the good thing is that the doll dosn't have sencors or anything so we could leave it in a room for 8 hours and nothing would happen to say that we left it. No video cameras either." Sandra inspected the doll. "We just have to bring it to school fully clothed, you know in new ones so no one notices, and change the diaper everyday along with it or Mrs. McD will know that we went out without it."

"Anything else Ms. Brilliant?" Kai asked as she put the doll down and got a rag with a bowl of water.

"Yeah, it has to be clean so no more covering it with an ice cream container so it dosn't have to look at ya'." Sandra glared at Kai and she wiped some of the ice cream away from the dolls face.

"She started it!" Kai pointed to the doll. "I swear that she was grinning at me and when I went to the other side of the room I felt someone following my every move. When I came back it was looking directly at me, but when I had left it was staring at the window. There is something seriously messed up with that doll!" Kai glared at the doll.

"Kai your being ridiculous. She always smiles and you probably just 'thought' that when you left she was staring at the window. There's no possible way that she was staring at you." Sandra sighed. "Maybe you should get some rest, you're obviously tired." she wiped up the rest of the ice cream that was on the doll.

"I'm not tired besides I know what I saw! That doll is cursed I tell ya' CURSED!" Kai ranted on.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Your being stupid Kai. Dolls can't move unless they are robots or a person moves them. And as you can see neither is true. Next thing you know your saying that she has a mind of her own. Look I'm going out with Starr and Mina tonight so I'll be needing you to watch the doll. I asked Ray to come and they agreed so you won't be alone witht the 'evil doll'." when Sandra said evil doll she put it in air quotes which made Kai glare at her.

"Where's Tiana? Isn't she supposed to be with you or something?"

"No she's at her grandmother's funeral and then she got the flu so she'll be staying there for a while."

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh that's my ride I'll see you in a couple hours okay! Bye!" Sandra grabbed a small bag and ran outside. She got into a red SUV and waved good bye as Ray got out and walked up to him.

"Hey Kai Sandra said you needed help with the creepy doll. I had to bring Starr and I's baby too. Kai meet Jack." Ray pointed to a small thing that was in a cage in his hand.

"Why'd you put it in a cage?" Kai rose an eyebrow.

"Cause it scares me. I was taking a shower and then all of a sudden when I get out this doll was thier staring straight at me. I swear it's out to get me!" Ray sighed as he sat on the living room couch. "I told Starr and everything but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Same thing happened to me but Sandra wouldn't listen either. She called me ridiculous saying that the next thing you know the dolls are talking or something like that." he sat down next to Ray and the carrier that held Jack the other creepy doll. "By the way have you seen Tala ever since this project?"

"Come to think of it no I haven't seen him since the project started. That's kind of wierd, he's usally always here or something." Ray turned on the TV.

"Wonder what he's doinig..."

* * *

"And so when I opened his door he was there on his bed bawling his eyes out. He said something like the doll tried to attack him and that he barely made it out alive." Mina laughed as she told Starr and Sandra about what had happened to Tala. "And he still won't come out of his room so I hired a babysitter to look over Melody."

"Who'd you get?" Starr asked as she sipped her water.

"Simple really. I got Max and my idiot of a cousin Tyson. Knowing them they'll be eating or something." Mina laughed again.

* * *

"When do you think they'll stop!" Tyson hid under the table.

"When they suceed in killing us?" Max asked as he dodged a school of forks. "Watch out for that metal---"

Tyson was knocked out.

"--- pot." Max dragged Tyson into his room and got a water gun. "Here little dollies, it's time to play!" Max started spraying everything that moved. **((A/N: Which included the couch, a chair, and the gamecube.))  
**

* * *

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink you 2 want anything?" Sandra got up.

"No thanks. We'll stay here." Starr smiled.

"Yeah! You go ahead while we talk aboutthat boy right over there! Man he is so cute!" Mina laughed.

Sandra smiled and walked over tp the bar. "White Russian please." she ordered and waited for her drink. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the scent of dirt wafted to her nose.

"Hi precious." a foreboding voice whispered in her ear and Sandra's eyes widened in fear.

"N-Nick? What are you doing here!" she turned around to face him but his answer came crashing down on her as he crushed his lips on hers. Sandra pushed him back off of her and glared up at him. Nick was about 5'11" with dirty blonde hair and icy gray eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a white Tee, and a red blazer. His lips turned downwards into a frown and he glared at her. Nick grabbed Sandra's upper arm in a tight grip. Sandra whinced and tried to grab onto the bar when he started dragging her out.

"Let me go Nick!" she stood her ground.

"You're comming with me bitch!" Nick dragged her outside in the back of the club that she and her friends were in. He threw Sandra against the wall and smacked her. Sandra felt a small trickle of something that could only be blood, trail down her face. Nick punched her in the gut and then kicked her in the side. Sandra, after Nick was through with her, was on the ground unconcious. She was bleeding rather badly and her clothes were ripped up. Nick smirked to himself before leaving.

* * *

"Where's Sandra? She should've been back by now..." Starr looked around the club. "Can you see her Mina?"

"No! I'm starting to worry..."

"Me too. Let's call Kai, he'll know what to do." Starr picked up her cell phone.

_"Hiwatari residence, Kai Hiwatari speaking."_

"Kai? Thank goodness it's you, Kai, Sandra's missing. We can't find her anywhere!"

_"WHAT! What happened! Where are you!"_

"We're at Inner Demon. Sandra went to get a drink and never came back! She's not in the club either!"

_"Me and Ray are on our way. We'll just drop the babies off with Max."_

"Okay." Starr hung up and turned to Mina. "Kai and Ray are coming."

A few minutes later Kai and Ray were there. Both looked like they had run a marathon to get their.

"Mr. Hiwatari!" the bar tender yelled.

"I'm busy."

"But Mr. Hiwatari, a young woman asked for a drink and disappeared. She fit that discription from those 2 girls." he pointed to Mina and Starr.

Kai growled low in his throat. "Search the area! I want everyone to search in a 2-mile raidas!"

"Sir? That won't be nessasary." a quite voice replied.

Kai turned around to see a boy about his height holding Sandra bridal style in his arms. Kai quickly walked the distance from his place to the boys and took Sandra from him. He sweeped his gaze over her body and glared harshly. Sandra's face had a few bruises from where a person had punched her and her lip was split giving off blood at a slow pace. Her arms had gashes on them and their were bruises from someone's hold on her. They clearly didn't want her to get away from them. Her legs were also bleeding and some of the gashes looked to be caused by a knife of some type. Proabably from a switch blade which was common. Kai held her protectively in his arms and looked at the boy.

"Where did you find her?" he glared at him.

"I found her when I was on my break. She was on the ground in the back of the club. I though she was dead until I saw that she was breathing. It scared me half to death when I saw her like that."

Kai nodded and turned to his friends. "Let's go. Nothing seems to be broken so we can help her at my house. I don't trust the doctor's." He walked swiftly out the door while holding Sandra. "Ray you drive." Kai ordered as he got into the back of his car.

* * *

Kai layed Sandra down on her bed and looked to Starr. "You've been in bio-medical tech right? I want you to look at her, call me when you're done." he walked out of the room back downstairs. 'When I find out who did this I'm going to skin them alive, give him the worst beatings they've ever had, make them a drug addict, and them kill them with my bare hands. When I find out who ever did this is going to wish they were dead.' Kai thought as he got down and sat down on his bed. Mina and Ray were already there just staring at the TV with some music playing from his stereo system.

* * *

Hey guys! Well tell me what you think you like it? hate it? Anything! Well almost anything. lol here are some people I'd like to thank for reviewing!

**Yukidarkfan  
blader-chick 13  
Odango Forever  
Lunarian Wolf  
-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-  
cynical.life  
beybladeloverrayjill  
xoOBlackDragonOox  
fifi mcfu  
Sanzo's Girl  
littledark  
Kai4life  
raysgirl  
Kelblossom1128  
Kae Anime  
Anime Lover 8  
Shadw  
Heartless Devil  
Strawbpig  
GothReeper  
Yuki Linn Miyani  
nightrage**

and a special thanks to **Truble** who was the 100th reviewer on Don't Walk Away! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story so far!

Untoachable


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "Realization"

"You think she's going to be okay? I mean she hasn't said anything since she woke up..." Mina looked worriedly into Sandra's room to see Sandra on her bed just looking out the window. "Kai told me that ever since she woke up that she hasn't eaten anything. He's been trying to make her eat but we all know that that isn't doing anything. She has to eat of her own free will." Mina sighed and looked to Tala. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Mina, but we have to do something." Tala hugged his girlfriend and thought for a minute before remembering something. "I need the phone."

"Why?" Ray turned to him with Starr sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"I'm going to call Mariah. She always got Sandra into the mood to talk by annoying the hell outta her." Tala grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"I wonder how everyone's doing. Maybe I should call them, what do you think Nick?" Mariah turned to Nick Parker her boyfriend. 

"No don't." Nick nuzzled her neck and smirked when Mariah giggled softly in his ear. Nick groaned when he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he answered.

* * *

Tala looked at the phone wierdly. "Uh hi is Mariah there? We need to talk to her."

* * *

Nick smirked a little. "What about may I ask?" 

_"About Sandra Hanson"_

"Sandra Hanson huh? How is she doing? I hope that I didn't beat her up too badly." Nick laughed coldly. "Just tell her that Nick Parker says hi." he hung up and turned to Mariah.

* * *

Tala stared at the phone in shock. "Go get Kai." Tala stood up and went into Sandra's room only to sling her over his shoulder. "Go get Kai now!" he glared at Ray who immediately got up and ran into Kai's room. 

"Kai! I think Tala's gone insane! He wants you and he has Sandra over his shoulder!" Ray panted a bit.

"What!" Kai ran into the living room to see Sandra starring at Tala with frightened eyes. "Tala what's going on! Why'd you scare her half to death!" Kai went over to Sandra and hugged her and spoke soothing words into her ear.

"The guy who atacked Sandra, I know who he is. I called Mariah a little while ago to ask if she could come and help Sandra out of her faze but this guy picked up the phone. He told me to tell Sandra that Nick Parker says hi. He told me that he beat her up." Tala glared out the window. "I also hear Mariah giggleing and stuff so if I had to guess I'd say that this Niock Parker and our Mariah Wong are going out."

"I-I can't believe that!" Sandra stood up. "I don't believe that Mariah would go out with that son- of- a- bitch!" she glared at Tala.

"Calm down Sandra!" Kai made her sit back down and he hugged her. "So he's in China right?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Tala pack your bags. You too Ray. We're leaving." Kai picked up Sandra bridal style. "Sandra I want you to stary here. It's for the best."

"B-b-but what if you get hurt or something? I couldn't live with myself if you get hurt!" Sandra buried her head in his Linkin Park shirt.

"It's going to be okay Sandra. Nothing's going to happen to Ray, Tala, and I okay? What I need you to do for me is be calm and start eating." he layed her down again back on her bed like before. "Will you do that for me?" he asked softly.

Sandra felt tears prick her eyes and she nodded. "O-o-okay Kai, I trust you but if you don't call me in 12 hours I'm coming after you!"

"Okay." Kai kissed her forhead. "Good night." he left and closed the door behind him. Kai left to his room and started packing a bag for 2 days. Once he was finished he opened Sandra's door again to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. He walked in and stroked her cheek softly. Ever since he had gotten her back from the club that one night he had grown very attached to the black haired girl. He would often see himself visualize him holding her and kissing her like no tomorrow but then he would growl in anger and shake those thoughts away from his head. Kai sighed, after those visuals he got more of them and he just couldn't face the fact that he had developed feelings for her. Kai had abandoned his plan of sleeping her when he found out who Sandra really was; his friend and settled down on trying to figure out if she knew that they had once been the closest of friends. He sighed and then smiled as Sandra rolled over and muttered something tht sounded oddly like 'I want my banana you damn monkeys!' before he kissed her lips softly and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling that took place in his stomache. Kai stood up straight and left the room to be met with Tala and Ray in the foyer.

"Let's go." Kai walked past them and out intoa taxie that was waiting for them.

* * *

"Okay so where does Mariah live now?" Kai turned to Ray.

"118 Cherry Blossom Rd." Ray sighed heavily.

"Okay let's go." Kai started walking towards Mariah's house to see a guy. "Hey! Are you Nick Parker!" he called.

"Who wants to know?" Nick sneered.

Kai smirked and walked over towards Nick and grabbed his collar pulling him up from the ground. Kai slammed him against a tree and grinned maliciously at him. "I don't like you Nick. You hurt my girlfriend." Kai spat in his face.

"Girlfriend? Your going out with Sandra Hanson?" Nick smirked but it faultered when Kai smirked evily.

"Yes. I'm going out with Sandra Hanson. So if you mess with her again you'll have to answer to me." Kai dropped Nick on the ground.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Nick brought out his pocket knife and swiped it at Kai who dodged just in time.

"Don't be an idiot! You can't beat me!" Kai laughed silently.

"I don't have too!" Nick smirked and charged at Ray who was wide eyed. Tala saw what he was about to do to his friend and blocked Nick's attack.

"Stop it! Fighting will get you know where!" a voice yelled out to the fighting teens and Kai turned around to see Sandra standing there with Mariah for support.

"Sandra! I told you to stay at the house!"

"I'm sorry Kai but I just got so worried so I called Mariah and told her about Nick. Then I got on the next plane here."

"Sandra I told you stay..."

"So this is your wonderful girlfriend?" Nick smirked and ran towards her. He quickly pushed Mariah out of the way and grabbed Sandra with the knife to her neck. "Anyone move and I swear to you all that I will kill her!" Nick had a look in his eyes that toldthemhe was totally serious.

* * *

Yes probably one of my very first cliffhangers! I know some of you are loving every second of it just like me! This chapter is dedicated to Truble who sent me my 100th review! Yay! And now I would like to thank these other reviewers:

**EvilTwinKae  
Truble  
Shadw  
Odango Forever  
CrazyHyperActiveChild  
Sanzo's Girl  
Twisted Whiskers  
HeartlessDevil  
iain'tnohollabackgurl  
littledark  
yukidarkfan  
fifi mcfu  
-Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-  
Go stick your head in a toilet  
Chiakiakimoto  
skyblue-tiger**

Well thanks a lot to my reveiwers and I'm glad you guys liked it so much! **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "Wheeeeee"

"Are you alright Sandra? Are you okay?" Kai asked as he held a girl in his arms. "I sware to god that I will shoot him if he touches you again!" he squeezed her tightly.

"Kai... I can't... breathe!" Sandra gasped out as he eased his grip on her a bit. They both turned to see Nick in the back of a police car glaring daggers at them both. Sandra sighed in relief as she watched the bastard shrink into the distance. "Kai? Why'd he let me go and how'd the police show up here so fast?" Sandra looked at Kai.

"Why don't you go and ask those three over there?" he pointed to three boys who were talking to Tala.

"Bryan! Spencer! Midget!" Sandra got up and ran towards the three. "I missed you guys so much!" she hugged the boys.

"Do you know how much I hate it when you call me midget?" a short boy with a rather long nose glared at her.

"Yes but that dosn't mean that I can't say that. How've you been guys? I thought you were still in Russia."

"Well we took a plane out here to get away from mum and well when we saw what that guy was doing we decided to go and help out our favorite little girl. No one should be threatening you like that." Bryan smiled a bit.

"Yeah! That's our job." Spencer laughed. "Ian said that you couldn't last one week without getting into trouble. Guess he was right huh?"

"We warned you about that Nick guy but would you listen to us? Noooooo..." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not listenig to 'ya guys. I promise that it won't happen again!" Sandra smiled at her friends.

"We'll keep it to you!" Ian smiled and hugged the teenaged girl.

"So how'd you get rid of him and get the police at the same time? That's never happened before!" Sandra sat down on Mariah's porch.

"Well we were walking around cause we figured hey it's China and we decided to come up here. When we got up here we saw you and that Nick guy with a knife to your throat. Well Ian called the police and then bit Nick's leg." Spencer replied.

"And while he was busy trying to shake me off of his leg Bryan came up and stole the knife out of his hands while he wasn't looking. He tried not to cut you but seemed he cut you a little but that's no big deal." Ian took out a piece of cloth and put it on Sandra's neck.

"Finally after I got the knife from him Spence came up and knocked the guy unconcious with his favorite hit the neck trick. I still don't understand how he can do that." Bryan finished the little tale and hugged Sandra again. "We never knew that you knew Tala. He's one of our best friends. Haven't seen him in about 2 years."

"Well I only just met him about 6 months ago. No wait... almost 9 months ago. School's almost over! Yes!" Sandra stood up to find a person right in front of her. "Oh uh... hi Kai."

"I told you to stay in Japan! Why didn't you listen to me?" he shook from anger but he calmed down and walked towards her. Worry was etched into his features as he reached out and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair and breathed in the scent of mangos once again like the time before. Kai hugged her tightly. "I don't want to lose you, please next time listen to me okay?" he asked her softly.

Sandra felt a fluttering feeling in her stomache and returned the hug he was giving her. "Okay, I promise that I'll listen to you next time." she smiled warmly at him as she remembered the scent of autum leaves and cinnimon as it once again wafted through her sences; taking control of her body. She looked at Kai and smiled at him. "I promise that I'll listen to you next time."

Kai smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Icy." Sandra's eyes widened and she suddnly wasn't feeling so well. She backed away from Kai and held her head in her hands. She heard worried voices all around her and she saw Kai's face before she just as her world went blank and she fainted in Kai's arms.

* * *

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

Kai paced the hospital floor and looked at his watch for the 3rd time in 5 minutes.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"It's okay Kai. Sandra's a tough girl she'll be okay." Tala put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry. The best that we can do right now is pray that she's okay."

_Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?_

"How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend and crush is in the hospital!" Kai's tongue slipped but he didn't notice. "I can't stop worrying about her!" Kai continued to pace the floors of the hospital.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!_

Tala stared at his friend before sighing and slumping back down in his seat. "You know Kai you're not the only person worried about her."

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

'She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay.' Kai thought continuely in his head. "GOD DAMMIT SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE!" he yelled as he smashed his fist against the hospital wall.

* * *

Well here's that chapter for ya! The next one I'll give you a clue to what it's all about. And it all starts with one word. And it is **CHIBI'S** That's the word now try and guess what it is.**_ REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW_**

Untoachable


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "Chibi's!"

"Sandra! Where are you? Hello? Saaaaandraaaaa" a little boy walked around the huge three story mansion. He had two toned blue hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a pair of baggy tan pants and a black button up shirt. His small bare feet made no noise what so ever as he looked under a blanket. "Come on Sandra this isn't funny!" the little boy started to pout when a little girl came out from behind a curtain.

"Looking for me?" she giggled. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and black pants. Her black hair was put up in a high pony tail as her blue eyes shinning with mischief.

"Sandra! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the little boy glared at the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry Kai." Sandra's smile faltured and she looked sad. Sandra sat down on a little wodden chair and her eyes watered up.

"Oh, uh... Sandra? I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry please don't cry..." Kai went over to Sandra and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sandra do you forgive me?"

"Yes Kai I do just try not to yell at me next time okay?" Sandra smiled at Kai even though their were tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Icy I won't."

"Icy?"

"Yeah! It's the nickname I made for you. Just like how you used to call me Phoenix!" Kai grinned and pulled out a silver locket. "See!" Kai opened up the locket and inside was a picture of him and underneath it said Phoenix and on the other side was a picture of her with Icy at the bottom. "I got mom to buy it and everything. Took me a while though to find the right necklace. Do you like it?" Kai's voice had a lot of hope in it.

"I love it Kai-kun! It's soooo pretty! Can you put it on for me?" Little Sandra smiled happily at Kai, her tears vanished.

"Sure!" Kai smiled brightly and put it around her neck. "Can you promise me something Icy?"

"Anything Phoenix."

"Promise you'll never forget me okay? And promise me to always keep this locket on okay?" Kai looked at Sandra with pleading eyes.

Sandra smiled again and hugged Kai. "I promise Kai. You are my best friend in the whole world!"Sandra kissed Kai on the cheek.

* * *

Sandra opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She turned her head and had to blink a couple of times before registering why it was so white in the room she was in. Only one thing came to mind. She was in a hospital. Sandra sat up straight and looked around the room. The curtain next to her ruffled a bit and a short small woman came in.

"Hello dear, it's about time you got up. That young boy out there was so worried about you he punched the wall in frusteration I do believe. Poor dear anyway would you like to see your friends?"

"Uh... yes please." Sandra blinked again.

The nurse disappeared followed by a loud crash and then Kai came panting into the room. "Sandra? Are you okay!" he pulled her intoa tight embrace.

"I'm fine Kai." Sandra smiled and hugged him in return. She felt that fluttering feeling in her stomache again and it was stronger than ever before. "I remember... we were best friends back when we were little." Sandra pulled back and smiled happily at him. "I missed you so much after I left."

Kai smiled a true smile and kissed her lips softly. "I've been meaning to ask you a question for sometime now but Icould never bring myself to ask you." Kai took a deep breathe. "I was well wondering ifyou'd go out with me."

"Yes!" Sandra laughed and hugged Kai again. "I'll go out with you!"

"R-r-really?" Kai was shocked.

"Really." Sandra smiled and kissed Kai on his cheek."And I'll never forget you ever again."

* * *

I know what your thinking ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry but I had to do it cause you see I have writers block so I need some help.

**In the next chapter their should be:**

**a)** _a Lemon in the chapter_

**b)** _something happens to Kai or Sandra (give me ideas and choose Kai or Sandra)_

**c)** _Bryan tries to get into Sandra's pants by seducing her_

**d)** _a mysterious guy goes around Sandra and sexually arouses her in her sleep, school, alley ways, anything_

And don't forget you can e-mail me at any time! **_REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 "Sandra's Birthday Surprise"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as soon as Sandra walked into her old house/mansion. She and Kai had been dating for about 2 weeks and the school year had just finished. **((I wish school was that short XD))** Sandra laughed happily as she pulled on Kai's hand which she was holding and sat down in his lap when he sat down on the couch. Everyone was there. Mina, Tala, Ray, Starr, even Mrs. Hiwatari was there. Everyone was smiling or laughing at her. Mina looked the most spirited next to Tala who had a sparkling blue party hat on, on both his 'horns' as Sandra would like to put it.

"Wow! This really is a surprise!" Sandra laughed. "I knew there was a reason why Kai took me out for the entire day." she nudged him in the side.

Kai grinned at her. "Yeah well what can I say?"

"We bribed him 20 bucks to get you out of the house." Starr whispered to Sandra and she laughed.

Kai watched as Sandra turned to face him with a small glare. "20 bucks huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kai had a look of confusion on his face.

"They bribed you 20 bucks to get me out of the house all day."

"What? They never bribed me to get you out of the house. This was my idea in the first place." Kai looked offended. "Who told you that I got bribed?"

"Starr." Sandra watched as Starr snuck out of the room on her tip toes. Sandra got up so Kai could and then she plopped down on the couch as Kai started chasing Starr.

Sandra watched on in amusement, and kept her eyes on Kai more than anything. Ever since they started going out she noticed that he's been smiling, laughing, and actually being happy then the usual telling everyone that they were acting childish. She liked the new Kai, the Kai that would always be there for her and the new Kai that would always laugh and smile. Ever since they had started going out Kai had changed into what he was supposed to be and not what his grandfather had turned him into. Sandra smiled a bit. Voltaire had died due to a heart attack that he did not survive. It was one of the happiest moments of the Hiwatari's lives and best of all Kai's father came out of hiding. Sandra had wandered why Mr. Hiwatari was never home she asked Kai about it and when she did his expression turned sad yet serious. He told Sandra that Mr. Hiwatari died in a car accident. The day Master Voltaire had his funeral though everyone was scared out of their minds to discover Mr. Hiwatari there. Sandra shook her head and watched Kai come back over with Starr over his shoulder. He stopped right in front of her and smirked like he used too.

"Where should I drop Starr off?" he asked as he looked around the room trying to find the perfect place. His eyes cast over to a table from which had all the food and punch on. "That looks promising."

Starr's eyes widened comercially and she began to punch and kick Kai's back. "Kai no! KAI! I don't wanna look like food! Tyson might attack me!"

Kai stopped. "Good point, knowing Tyson he'll eat you or at least try to." he thought a moment and then he walked over to Ray who was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. "Ray? Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Great. Hold Starr while I go get the honey and feathers." Kai gave Ray Starr and ran off in a direction. He grabbed a smiling Sandra and dragged her up the stairs to her room.

"Kai? What are you do---" Sandra was cut off when she felt his warm lips on her soft ones. Sandra immediately melted in his arms and kissed him back. Kai's hands traced her sides as he started niblling on her bottom lip begging for entrance. SAndra happily obliged by giving his the entrance that he needed. She felt his arm velvety tongue slide into the deep caverns of her mouth trying to memorize every detail that was there. Kai's hands traced the top of her breasts and she shivered. He smirked in triamph and moved Sandra closer to the bed which they fell on top of gracefully. Sandra ran her hands up his finely toned 6-pack and lifted his shirt up and over his head. Kai reached down and did the same with her own shirt. He left Sandra's lips and started trailing steamy kisses up and down her neck as his rigt hand grabbed one of her breasts firmly.

Sandra moaned softly. This was bliss to her, all the touching, kissing, and emotion in the room filled her heart up and want Kai more. She could feel every aspect of his being when they were like this but tonight they've gone farther before any other night. Sandra felt Kai's hands go down and try to take off her pants bu suddenly realization crashed down on her and she sat up which was partly difficult because he was on her.

"Kai? I don't think we should do this yet." she panted a little still aroused by the pleasure that he WAS giving her. She looked up at him to be pinned by his smoldering crimson eyes. Kai's hands fell to her hips and he drew her in close to him.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I scared you with my actions."

Sandra smiled and looked up at Kai. "That was very corny. Is this your first time apoligizing to someone?"

"Actually yes it is." Kai grinned. "Come on everyone's probably wondering where we are." He got up and searched for his shirt that had somehow fallen on Sandra's computer. "Which reminds me I still have to give you your birthday present."

'My birthday?' Sandra smacked herself in the head. "I completely forgot that it's my birthday today." she grinned sheepishly at Kai.

Kai sweatdropped and then smiled at her. He drew her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "It's downstairs, outside in the front." Sandra smiled and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Outside was a blue convertable with it's top down and in the back were presents addressed to her. She hugged Kai aroun the middle before jumping into the thing of presents. Soon Mina jumped in as well as Starr. All three laughed and opened the presents.

"Sandra you got a diamond watch!"

"Seadra! Seadra! A stuffed kitty!"

"Hey I got the My Chemical Romance CD!"

In a matter of seconds all of the presents were gone and there stood a mountain of gifts from the Hiwatari family. "Wow this is a lot guys!" Sandra smiled at Mr. Hiuwatari, Mrs. Hiwatari, and their son Kai Hiwatari. "I have to repay you some how."

"It's okay dear. We just wanted to thank you for your kindness." Kathryn smiled at the hyper active child.

"Yes but if you want you can treat us to something."

"Raul!"

"Then again maybe not." Raul smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sandra?" a voice said from behind her and she turned around to see Kai standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"How can anyone be sure that those people are my parents?" he sweatdropped as Raul Hiwatari started running away from the wrath of his wife Mrs. HIwatari who was hot on his heels.

"Um..." Sandra sweatdropped as well. "Because you look like them?"

"I guess that's the only reason why I'm related to them isn't it?"

"Yes." Everyone yelled as they looked at Kai whose posture slumped down some.

"Oh cheer up guys! Guess what! I've decided where I'm going to treat everyone for my birthday!" Sandra smiled at all her friends.

"WHERE!" They all looked around.

"The carnival!" everyone cheered including Kai.

"I love you Sandra." Sandra felt strong and muscular arms wrap around her slim waist.

Sandra turned around and kissed Kai on the lips softly. "I love you too." They hugged each other.

"Someone put in Sandra's new My Chemical Romance CD!" someone yelled and soon they were dancing to 'I'm Okay'. Sandra smiled at Kai who smiled back and then they smirked as Mina and Starr started running away from a drenched Tala and Ray. Tiana and Max were no where to be seen and everyone had a good idea where those two love birds were.

Sandra turned to Kai again. "Thank you for everything Kai."

"Your welcome Sandra but just remember that no matter what you do I will always love you as long as the moon keeps shining with the sun." Kai smiled and handed her a fake rose. "And when this rose dies I will stop loving you."

Sandra broke out into a frenzy of tears and she hugged Kai tightly. "Oh Kai!" she laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you soooooooo much!" she kissed Kai again on the lips in which he replied by kissing her back.

* * *

Hey people! I know you've been dying to see which pole won! Here are the results:

a) got 11 votes  
b) got 3 votes  
c) got 8 votes  
d) got 6 votes.

Over all I think it was a great race don't you think? Believe it or not I loved some of your ideas! I even got reviews from people who never reviewed for my story and I really appreciate it! Well back to other things in one of my chapters there will be a lemon. Now to congradulate my reveiwers:

**Inoure  
HeartlessDevil  
weffie  
Rissy-Riss  
yukidarkfan  
Foamy  
iain'tnohollarbackgurl  
ZaniteZanity  
skyblue-tiger  
EvilTwinKae  
Sanzo's Girl  
fifi mcfu  
babyAngelgurl1  
Yuki  
beybladeloverjillray  
the bad thing that happens to good people  
Sabor Ice  
lilactouch  
CrazyHyperActiveChild  
Draco  
Marni  
Melody  
You/Kai fic fan  
ChaoticPhoenix27  
Ana  
ksarap  
tenshi**

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope that I can get more like this for every chapter that I write! XD I had better go for now and don't forget to **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

Untoachable


	17. Chapter 17 THE LAST CHAPTER

Chapter 17 "My Last Chapter"

"I do." Sandra and Kai smiled at each other.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest smiled as well and turned to Kai. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kai grinned like a banshee and swooped down at Sandra to grasp her bueatiful lips. Everyone in the chapel clapped loudly, some women even started crying. Sandra smiled when Kai pulled back. They both swept out of the chapel and into the car but not before stopping by a little girl who was making flowers run around by throwing them up in the air.

"Come on Sammy time to go with uncle Tala and antie Mina." Sandra picked up the little girl. "You're going to have so much fun, huh?"

"Yep!" the little girl named Samantha Hiwatari giggled hyperly and hugged her mother.

"C'mon kiddo." Kai ruffled the little girls dark blue hair.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Samantha laughed chibi like. "You'll mess up my ribbon!"

Kai stopped for a moment before lifting Samantha up into his arms and tossing her up in the air.

"Daddy!"

"Kai c'mon put her down." Sandra laughed.

"But I was having so much fun!" Kai put his daughter down and held her hand. "Let's fnd Tala okay?"

"Okay!" Samantha smiled and took off with Kai trying to find Tala. Sandra laughed as her daughter found the tall red headed russian with Mina and tackled the both of them to the floor. She burst out laughing when Kai got pulled into the pile as well. 'This is hilarious!' Sandra thought as she continued to laugh.

"Mommy!I found them!" Samantha giggled happily as the 3 grown-ups groaned from underneath the little 7 year old.

"Yep you found them alright." Sandra walked over and kissed her daughter. "But where did Daddy go?"

"Daddy? DADDY!" Samantha hopped up and down on Kai's stomache which made Sandra laugh harder. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Samantha crawled down and saw Kai's face. "There you are!"

"Yep... here I am... help me Sandra!" Kai gasped and Sandra grasped his arm and pulled him up off of Tala and Mina who got up as well. Mina looked at Sandra holding Samantha with Kai next to the two.

"Well dosn't this look like the happy couple?" she put her hands on her hips.

"You look so cute Kai with the flowers in your hair." Tala teased and Kai grumbled as he shook the flowers that Samantha put in his hair, out of his hair.

"Tala lighten up." Sandra smirked. "Besides I still got blackmail on you about that one time in the shower---"

"Enough! I don't need to hear that!" Tala blushed a deep scarlet. "Anyway c'mon Sam time to leave mommy and daddy and come with us."

"Alright!" Samantha got out of her mothers arms and into Mina's. "I'll miss you mommy and daddy! Come back soon from your what was it again Mi Mi?"

"Honeymoon."

"Yea don't forget to come back soon from your honeymoon!" Samantha smiled.

"Don't worry we will promise." Kai and Sandra smiled. "Bye sweety."

"Bye!" Samantha giggled again and watched as her parents left in a limo. "I'LL MISS YOU!"

"WE'LL MISS YOU TOO! BYE!" her parents yelled and left.

THE END

* * *

Hehe sorry people but that's the end of this story. I needed to stop it because it had started getting boring and I know how much you all would hate me if I discontinued it. Anyway it's done and over with please send reviews and I might make a sequal! Now my thanks to the reveiwers:

**kia himatari  
Drawkcab  
EvilTwinKae  
yukidarkfan  
Shadw  
ChaoticPhoenix27  
HeartlessDevil  
Yuki Linn Miyani  
lilactouch  
beybladeloverjillray  
Drackial  
Sanzo's Girl  
Truble  
Odango Forever  
Zayna**

Here you all are and thanks soo much to all of you who helped me along the way of making this story such a big success! Don't forget to **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_** and I might make a sequal!

Untoachable


	18. Chapter 18 NOTE READ IT!

**NOTE:**

I am making the sequal as we speak but before I do I need some ideas as to what should happen and I need an OC for Samantha Kai and Sandra's kid okay? Remember she's mostly like Sandra but when she gets mad she's almost exactly like Kai! Just think of an OC and I'll get the sequal up asap!

Untimely Demise


End file.
